All In Goode Time
by Thing3
Summary: Cameron Morgan, a regular high school girl is being hunted down by the COC. Bex, Macey and Liz - all attending Gallagher - are recruited to her case to protect her from the Circle, with the help from a few certain boys from a certain school for assassins...
1. Mission

**A/N Hey! This is my first ever GG fic and my second ever Fanfic. I don't really know what all the readers like on the GG fandom so I didn't know what to do, just that I had to do one! So if you guys like something different, please let me know. Or if you have any ideas for this fic or another completely, I'll be looking out for them! **

* * *

**1**

**~Mission~**

* * *

Rebecca Baxter walked down the ancient halls of Gallagher, walking her way through the labyrinth of a school with her two best friends at her side. Her large strides made it hard for the smallest of them - Liz Sutton - to keep up with, resulting in her walking speedily with the odd skip or two to keep up the excited pace of her two friends.

"I don't understand - we haven't done anything wrong! Heck, it's not even day two yet. We've only just got back from summer vacation!" Macey McHenry threw up her arms in exasperation as she strutted toward the elevator at the end of the corridor.

Bex pushed the button and the girls entered the elevator before it took them down to Sub Level One. "We haven't done anything wrong _yet_." Liz corrected.

Macey turned to look at her, "Well, we haven't been planning on anything."

Liz shrugged as the elevator doors opened and they made their way to the centre of Sub Level One. Standing with his back to them, sorting through some files on a table, stood Mr. Solomon - the single most good looking teacher on the planet, and one of the best spies that ever lived.

"Girls, take a seat." His deep voice greeted the three girls as they each nervously grabbed a chair and sat down anxiously.

"Sir," Macey spoke up, crossing her long, toned legs over the other, "I don't understand why we've been called down here. Whatever you think we've done - we haven't. We've only just got back and-"

"You're not in trouble Ms McHenry." Solomon said, smirking slightly as he turned around to face them. Macey smiled in relief then screwed her flawless features up in confusion. "We've selected you three to go on a mission." He paused, "A real one." The girls' faces lit up as they shared excited looks with each other. "Of corse," Solomon continued, "You may not agree to pursue with this mission."

"But I'm just on the research track." Liz stuttered, "I'm not any good on a mission."

Mr. Solomon turned to the small girl and smiled at her, making her shrink into her chair and her cheeks flush red. "Ms Sutton, who do you think would survive if a human and a lion had a confrontation?"

"The human, but-"

"And why's that?" Mr Solomon questioned.

"Because humans have guns and weapons and stuff. But I don't see what-"

"What I'm saying - Ms Sutton - is that human survival is revolved entirely on our intellect. Muscle isn't everything." Mr Solomon smiled softly again.

"Why do you need _us_ to do a mission, though?" Bex interrupted, her British accent thick, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, " She quickly added, "But there are fully trained spies out there, we are still in training. Heck, we're only sixteen - not even the most trained in the school."

"This mission requires agents of your age. And I believe your abilities are perfectly capable of fulfilling your duties." Mr Solomon assured.

"Which are…" Macey urged.

Mr Solomon sighed, sitting down on the table with the files and papers sprawled out across it. "Before I brief you, you're going to have to know what this mission will involve. You may not choose to accept." He sighed before continuing, "It will involve your enrolling to a regular high school."

Macey, Liz and Bex all sat there gaping at their teacher - and not because of his looks. "What?" Bex gasped first.

"But what about our education?" Liz burst.

"And what about our training?" Macey asked.

"And they don't do P&E at High Schools!" Bex exclaimed, "Stupid health and safety…" She muttered to herself.

"We will still expect you to carry on with your studies. You should already know the schools curricular - therefore should have time to study for tests we will be setting you. And the exams you will still be taking here in the summer." He assured as he glanced at Bex, "And we will expect you to keep fit and keep your physical conditions at high standards."

"Okay… So what kind of a mission would involve us going to a… _High School_?" Macey asked, drawing out the two words in disgust.

Mr Solomon sighed again before beginning, "Protection. I am going to assign you to protect a girl that will start going to the school at the end of her summer vacation."

The three girls each sat there with a mirrored expression of confusion.

"From what?" Liz asked.

"The Circle of Cavan." Mr Solomon stated.

There was a long pause as the girls stared at Mr Solomon, just checking to make sure hew was serious.

"Like… _The _Circle of Cavan." Macey gaped.

"The super secret, super large, super ruthless international terrorist group?" Liz asked, "_That _Circle of Cavan?" Mr Solomon looked at her, "Okay," She muttered to herself, "No biggie."

"But why would a civilian need protection from _them_?" Bex asked, her brows furrowing on her tanned face. "What do they want from some girl?"

"Very good question Ms Baxter." Mr Solomon nodded appreciatively at her. "But, the truth is, we're not really sure. Our sources say that she is a powerful weapon against them and very useful for them."

There was a pause before Bex helpfully said, "Well that's a hellish position to be in."

"Does she know why they want her, or what she has that she could use against… or _for_ them with?" Macey asked.

"No. She knows nothing." He said, "She doesn't even know anyone is out to get her yet." He studied the girls' uncertain looks before saying, "Look girls, if one of you aren't the slightest bit interested in this mission, I completely understand. Just walk out and that will be the end of it." He paused, waiting for someone to move. But no one did, they just shuffled in their seats uncomfortably. "Would you like to see her file before you decide anything?" He asked.

The girls nodded as Mr Solomon turned and gave them each a file. Bex had only just opened her file and taken a quick glance at the picture before her jaw hung open in surprise and she slammed it shut.

"I'm in." She said. Liz and Macey both looked at her with questioning expressions. "This is Cameron Morgan." She stated, as if they should know what that meant. Bex arched a brow at them expectedly, waiting for them to catch on. But Liz and Macey both shook their heads - they had no idea what her name meant. "Cammie, my best friend in my last school! Before I came to Gallagher."

Macey and Liz both nodded as the clogs fit and they recalled Bex rambling on about the girl.

Mr Solomon chuckled lightly, "I thought you would be eager for the job Ms Baxter."

Bex looked at him quizzically, "You already knew that she was my friend?" She asked, "How?"

"I was told." Mr Solomon said simply.

Bex paused in thought, trying to guess a person who could've told him, before shaking her head. "Unless it was these two," She nodded her head to Liz and Macey, "I don't know who else could have known. Who was it?"

Mr Solomon sighed and shook his head disappointedly, "How many other people do you know with the last name Morgan?"

Everyone of the girls' eyes flung open as they all exclaimed, "Mrs Morgan is Cammie's Mom?"

Bex shook he head in disbelief, "She was never at Cammie's house… It all makes sense." She said before asking, "But how come Cammie doesn't go to Gallagher?"

Mr Solomon shrugged. "It wasn't the lifestyle Mrs Morgan wanted for her child. Especially what happened after Matt…" He trailed off sadly.

"Um… Mr Solomon." Liz said uncertainly from her chair. Everyone turned to her as she spoke, "Ur… We don't know much about the Circle of Cavan. How are just the three of us going to be able to defend her if we hardly know anything about what we're up against?"

Mr Solomon chuckled slightly, "Thank you for pointing that out. It's why we've bought you three help for this mission, some more people who know a little more about the Circle will be accompanying you on this mission."

Everyone looked around the room, searching for more Gallagher girls that had been called down to help them on their mission.

"They aren't from Gallagher." He stated, they spun back around to him.

"Then… who are they?" Liz asked.

Mr Solomon chuckled lightly, "All in good time Ms Sutton."

* * *

**A/N, I thought I would quickly just mention that I have dyslexia and will try my hardest to spell correctly, but if there are things that aren't right, just let me know.**

**I'm also a Brit attempting to write in American slang - so if I get something wrong - also let me know.**

**And let me know of any other things - like if people are out of character and stuff!**

**Review if you want me to continue! **


	2. An Old Friend

**A/N. OMYGOSH! You guys, are _the_ greatest! Ten reviews! I still can't quite get my head around it! AHHH! And thank you so much to everyone who favourited and followed! Everyone of you made my day! So, for you, here is another chapter! I was going to make it further into the weak, but that reaction was no expected! XXXX**

* * *

**2**

**~An Old Friend~**

* * *

Cammie walked down the white corridors of her new high school nervously. She had been given a locker number, the code for it, and her new school timetable - then was waved off to figure the rest out for herself.

She followed the locker numbers with her eyes as she shuffled her way through the mass of teenagers - all hyped for their first day back. Although it was the first day of school and there were plenty of new people - the students were still staring at all the newbies and whispering about the new faces to their friends. Cammie - however - managed to avoid all of the looks as she finally found her locker. After all, she was The Chameleon, the nickname wasn't given to her for no reason.

She quickly spun her code into her locker and opened it to put her bag in it, only pulling out a few books she needed for the morning's lessons. As she shut her locked and turned around, she crashed right into someone, making her drop all her books to the floor.

Cammie's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as she muttered an apology without looking up while trying to save her books from being stepped on. She hastily picked them from the floor and looked up to the guy she had bumped into. He had long dirty-blonde hair that hung in bangs over his forehead, his skin was a natural olive that made his blue eyes seem brighter. He looked like he could've been some kind of Greek God or something.

"Um… Sorry." She stuttered, pushing her own blonde hair away from her face.

The boy smiled and gave her one of her books he had picked off the floor, "No worries."

Cammie took the book and smiled gratefully at him before he walked off. People started to make way for him in the corridor as he and his three other friends walked down. Cammie could only see their back's but could tell they must've been reasonably good looking - judging on all the swooning and hair-twirling girls that stared after them.

The school bell rang and Cammie made her way to homeroom, which, thankfully, was fairly nearby.

"Hi." Cammie greeted as she walked up to the teacher at the front of the class, "I'm Cameron Morgan. I'm -"

"Yes, yes, your new, right?" The plump teacher smiled brightly, her chubby cheeks burning a rosy pink. "Just sit anywhere you want."

Cammie nodded and turned to face the rows of chairs. Not many of them were filled yet and she moved to sit in the middle row at the edge, taking out a notebook at random and doodling on it's front cover. The class started to fill as she absentmindedly drew a dragon that snaked it's way around the edge of the page and was opening it's mouth fiercely in the centre. She shuffled her elbow further as she drew the creatures teeth and knocked a pencil to the floor. Cammie watched as it rolled to tap the foot of a tanned girl with dark hair that fell down her back in slight waves. She faced away from Cammie as she was in a deep conversation with some other girls behind them both. But, somehow, she had felt the pencil hit her foot through her shoe and bent down to pick it up.

The girl turned to Cammie, her hand outstretched towards her and clutching the pencil in her fingers. Cammie looked up to the face of the girl and couldn't help but gape at her.

"Bex?" She whispered.

Bex looked up to Cammie's face and her eye's widened, her lips pulling into a large smile, "Cammie?!" She squealed.

It was all Cammie could do to try to breathe as she was nearly crushed to death in a tight hug by her old best friend who had just leaped out of her chair and sprung at her. "Oh my gosh!" Bex exclaimed, "I haven't seen you for ages!"

Cammie grinned wildly back at her as she pulled away, "I thought you still went to that boarding school or something! You should have called." She tutted, smacking her arm playfully.

"Yeah, I was, but my parents got transferred in their work to here. I didn't want to board again so they let me come here instead!" Bex explained.

Cammie nodded when someone cleared their throat from the desk behind her. Cammie turned to see a girl with long dark hair and caramel skin. She had icy blue eyes that sparkled out on her flawless face and stood out perfectly in her professionally-applied make up. She looked like she could be a super model. Cammie wouldn't be surprised if the next time she picked up a copy of Vogue that the girl would be on the front cover.

"Oh, Cammie, this is Macey and Liz." Bex said, nodding at the dark haired girl, Macey, and the girl sitting next to her, Liz. Liz was shorter than Cammie and had a skinny, modest frame. She had light blonde hair that had been neatly tied back into a ponytail and didn't wear any make up at all. They both grinned at Cammie and gave a short wave. "They're good friends of mine."

Cammie smiled at them both, "I'm Cammie… But I guess you kind of gathered that. Bex and I used to be best friends at our old school." She explained, the girls both nodded in understanding.

"Nice to meet you." Liz smiled warmly. "We've heard a lot about you. Bex wouldn't shut up about you when we first met her-" She was cut off by the ringing of the bell. Everyone got up and started pouring out of the room and to their first lessons of the day. "What do you have now?" She asked everyone.

All four of them looked down at their schedule's.

"History."

"Geography."

"English."

"Me too!" Liz exclaimed, grabbing Cammie's hand and pulling her towards the english classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Cammie called to Bex and Macey, they both nodded at her before she lost sight of them in the current of teenagers.

* * *

Bex and Macey were walking there way down to lunch together, ignoring the ogling expressions given towards them from some of the guys.

"So when do you think we'll meet our 'help'?" Macey asked Bex, staring straight ahead of her.

Bex replied without looking at Macey, "I don't know. Who do you think they are?"

"A teacher. Or possibly a janitor, a lunch lady. It could be anyone."

Bex sighed, "It would be _so _easier if Mr S just told us who they were."

Macey turned her head to Bex as they entered the cafeteria, "Since when did Mr S ever make things '_easier_'?" She challenged.

Bex shrugged, resigning in her argument while they bought their food and turned to choose a table.

"Do you think they know what _we _look like?" Bex asked under her breathe as they made their way over to Liz and Cammie.

"They could do. Maybe Mr S is trying to test us." Macey said quickly before they were in hearing range of Cammie.

They sat down in the seats opposite the two who were already halfway through their meals.

"Hey again. How was your guys' first morning? Did you meet anyone new?" Bex asked cheerfully, hoping to imply a double meaning for Liz; had she found their 'help' yet?

Liz shook her head, "It was pretty boring. We learnt how to make a spreadsheet in tech." She paused to emphasise her point, "A_ spreadsheet_! I could make a spreadsheet in kindergarden! A very messy, incomprehensible spreadsheet - but a spreadsheet nonetheless." She huffed as she sat back with her arms crossed.

Bex turned to Cammie, "Lizzie's a bit of a computer whizz," Then turned back to Liz, "Well that's annoying, but did you meet anyone?" Bex asked, making her unasked question a lot more obvious.

Liz's face softened in realisation, "Oh, no. Not yet."

Cammie nudged her from the side, "Yes you did." She said before turning to Macey and Bex, "She met this really cute - in a nerdy sort of way - guy in Tech, who was also scoffing and complaining about the lesson."

You would think - her being a child genius and all - would have known that a chair was a solid at room temperature, yet Liz still tried to sink further into it as her cheeks flushed a violent red. Macey turned to her and smiled evilly, "Yep, little Lizzie quite obviously has a crush." She said as if she were a doctor who just diagnosed her patient.

"I do _not_!" Liz said frantically.

Macey just tutted, "Denial's the first symptom. The faster you get over it, the easier this will be for you."

"I do _not_like Jonas like that!" Liz tried.

"More denial," Macey stated as she turned to Bex and Cammie, "This girls got it bad for this one."

The two both nodded in agreement.

"And we have a name," Bex smirked at Liz teasingly, "Jonas?" She turned to Cammie, "Which one is it?" She asked as Cammie searched the lunch hall.

Liz new better than to say anything more to avoid being picked out by Macey so she just hid her face into her hands.

Cammie continued to search the lunch hall when hey eyes fell on the back of a guy with dark brown, short, curly hair - Jonas. She glanced at who he was sitting with and recognised the guy who had made her drop her books earlier on that day. Cammie looked back to Bex but then did a double take as she noticed someone had been looking at her. The guy sitting to the right of the Greek God had been staring at her. But when she turned back around, he was looking down at his food, his dark hair falling over his face, and laughing with his friends.

Cammie frowned but turned back to Bex.

"Which one is it?" Bex asked expectantly.

Cammie pointed out the curly haired one. Macey and Bex both laid eyes on his back and smirked.

"Well, that's a fine fish to catch." Bex nudged Liz teasingly.

Liz just groaned while hiding and eating at the same time.

"And not just any fish either." Macey helped, "People talk about those four. They're all new and apparently really good looking. They 'seemed to appear out of nowhere', according to the conversation I overheard in Biology." Macey shrugged.

They all looked back over to the group sitting across the dining room from them. Most of the girls in the room were obviously staring, but the more self dignified ones were only staring at them a bit before having a small conversation with their friends, eating a little, then staring again.

But the four boys were oblivious to the girls - or just doing a very good job at ignoring them. One though - the guy Cammie met that morning - caught sight of their table and winked at the member sitting opposite Cammie. Cammie turned to Bex who was rolling her eyes and staring daggers at the boy. He just chuckled and continued with his conversation.

"Ugh." Bex said in disgust, "I can already tell that douche is a complete arse." The three laughed at Bex's repulsed expression.

* * *

**A/N. Please tell me what you guys want! Tell me what kind of things you guys like because I am sorta new to this fandom! For instance - is this too long/too short a chapter? Are they out of character? Not enough humour? Too fast/Too slow. Etc. **

**And oh my gosh, you guys are the best! TEN FREAKING REVIEWS! I was quite literally jumping around my bedroom like a complete loony (I'm not denying that I am one anyway - just stating that I looked like one at the time). Omigod, I could write you guys a freaking poem, and I'm no poet! XXXXX**

* * *

**_~Review Reply~_**

**_NYCDream - Ha ha! Thank you so much! You are officially my first reviewer of this fic, so thank you! Xxxx  
_**

**_Great Start - Why, thank you Great Start. Xxxx_**

**_Guest - Thank you so much! And, no, that wasn't meant to be like that so thanks for pointing it out! It is now, Cavan. Thanks for reviewing! Xxxx_**

**_GR8- Aww, thank you so much! Xxxx_**

**_CoLoRfUlBkWrM - Omigosh, really!? That's so great! I always get picked on it in by my English teacher, the fact you couldn't even tell! Thank you so much! You're review made me so happy! Xxxx_**

**_and bonfires lit up the shores - He he, us Englishman should stick together! It has been done before? Okay, I'm now on a mission to make this as original as pos. And, no! I haven't! I was so annooyed! They girl who bought the last copy was leaving as I walked in the local Waterstones! UGH! And thank you, tell me if it's too slow/fast! XXxx_**

**_Bookgeek321- He he, thank you! Thanks for reviewing, Im glad you liked it! Xxx_**

**_soccerlover21- Thank you so much! Xxxx_**

**_RamsVball10 -Thank you! I was afraid people weren't going to like my writing style, some people think it's too much. But thank you for feeling otherwise! Xxxx_**

**_GallagherGirlXOX- I wasn't going to do that originally, I thought she could just be really clever and-... we'll see what happens. But Ill bear it in mind, I don't think this is going to be my last GG fic. So thank you so much for your opinion! Xxxx_**

* * *

**Thank You sooooo much reviewers/favouriters and followers! You have made my day! And will make my future day if click on the box below and type a word or two... Xxxxx**


	3. Suspicions

**A/N ... Im actually so awestruck right now. And flattered. And everything in between. _23_ reviews. Oh my FREAKING GOODNESS! I was in school and whenever I would have internet, I would refresh my email on my phone and there would be another review. Literally, I'm so so so happy right now so thank you to all my reviewers!**

**I know this chapter is short, and I am planning to make them longer in the future. I just wanted it to end where it did. Just this once and then they will be longer (unless you dont want them to be longer, someone did so I assumed that you all did. But that may not be the case)**

**People are also saying how this story has been done before and sent me links to a few of them. I only realise now that it has. And I apologise for not being as original as I thought I was being. But i'm on a mission to make this the most original unoriginal piece of work you have ever laid your eyes on... (yes... im a bit of an originality freak. Im an artist, what can I say?)**

* * *

**3**

**~Suspicions~**

* * *

The next day, Zach and Grant ran through the school doors and sprinted down the empty halls of the high school they now attended. Zach was trying to read his schedule and find out what class they had as they ran through different corridors, their heavy footsteps echoing off the walls.

"This way." Zach said, turning right, "Chemistry."

They ran right past the door when Zach noticed his mistake and they ran back down the corridor to open it.

The two stood panting in the doorway as the whole class - including the teacher - stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare at them.

"Why on earth are you two both so incredibly late!?" The tall, skinny man at the front of the class boomed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his freckled nose in anger.

"Ur…" Grant mumbled.

They couldn't very well tell the teacher in front of the whole class that Jonas had decided he would spend the night working on inventing a chemical that would put someone into a seven year coma while speaking everything on their mind during their unconsciousness. And that Grant had stupidly mistaken it for mouth wash and was about to pour it into his mouth when Jonas snatched it out of his hands, spilling it on both Zach and Grant in the process. The next hours of the night consisted of three CIA agents and four of the best scientists in the US working out an antidote to stop Grant muttering things about his favourite fruits and Zach rambling on facts about sea turtles.

"… We overslept."

Jonas, who was sitting at the back of the class, was trying to stifle a laugh, resulting in an odd choking noise and a bright red face. Zach and Grant both turned to glare at him.

The teacher somehow started shouting louder at the two and turned as red as a tomato in the process, rambling on stuff about disrespect and commitment. His face seemed to burn a darker tone of red for each second he was yelling.

"I think his head's going to explode." Zach whispered dead seriously.

They both watched their outraged teacher expectantly until he was finished, giving them both a detention card. "Goode, your partner's Ms Morgan, she'll explain what it is your doing." The teacher fumed, "Newman, you go with Ms Aldervez."

Zach, already knowing who 'Ms Morgan' was, had to pretend to not have a clue. So he only walked over to her once she had made a small wave.

"I'm Cammie." She greeted, barely looking up at him as he shrugged his backpack onto the back of his chair and sat down in one motion.

"Zach."

Cammie continued to scribble furiously into her notebook. Zach sat there and watched her until he finally got bored. "You going to tell me what we're doing?"

"Writing up the experiment you missed." She said, not looking up at him.

"…What experiment was it?" Zach asked.

"I'll let you copy my notes when I'm done. We don't have time to go through it." She offered indifferently as she continued writing into her notebook.

Zach watched her write down notes before he started tapping his pencil on the desk. Slowly at first, but he started to try and see how fast he could tap it and got faster and faster until it was almost one long drone. He was smirking in amusement when the pencil was snatched out of his hands. He sharply turned to the girl next to him and frowned his protest.

"Mine broke." She said as she started using his pencil to draw a diagram. He looked to her other side and saw her pencil case practically pouring out healthy pencils.

He bit his bottom lip as he looked around the classroom, tapping his foot on the floor. Cammie's foot landed on top of it and pinned it to the ground. He tapped his other foot , an evil smirk smarting on his mouth.

She finally looked up, pushing her hair out of her face to look at Zach. She opened her mouth to say something but her breathe hitched when she looked him in the eye. She had dark blonde hair, the front pinned to the sides. Her cheeks were flushed a natural rosy pink and she had bright electric-blue eyes that got darker the further they went in.

"You're not much fun, you know that?" Zach said before she could say anything.

"I am." Cammie protested, "Im just trying to work. So could you please just… stop…" She said, gesturing to the whole of him.

"… You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes, could all of you stop moving while I write one more paragraph?" Cammie pleaded.

Zach rolled his eyes, wearing a playful smirk. Cammie had only started writing for a few more seconds before Zach noticed some wiring sticking out of her hair.

"So goody gordon here is a rebel?" He asked teasingly as he pulled the earphone out of her closest ear and put it into his own. Cammie looked up at him with irritation. "I know this song." Zach stated, "You a Noel Gallagher fan?"

Cammie pulled it painfully out of his ear and put it back in her own. "Not particularly. I just have a few of his -"

She was cut off as the bell rang. She looked fanatically back down at her work and started scribbling down the last sentence. Most of the class had already left by the time she had finished, and Zach was about to vanish into the crowd of teenagers that occupied the halls on the way to their next lessons.

"Zach!" Cammie called.

He spun around questioningly as she leaped out of her chair and ran down to the front. She shoved her notebook into his arms and continued out of the door.

"See you later, Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

Before she could reply, she was already swallowed up by the current of students.

* * *

'Later' turned out to be next lesson. Zach walked in to find Cammie sat down at the far end of his math class, talking to her three friends she had made fairly quickly. He caught Grant's eye who was sitting a couple of rows behind them, the perfect position for eavesdropping.

He walked to go sit next to him and they both turned to each other, looking as though they were talking whilst their ears were elsewhere.

"Cammie, are you free this friday?" Macey asked Cammie.

Judging by her expression, the question must've been slightly off topic.

"Should be, why?"

"We're going shopping." She stated, looking disapprovingly at her choice in outfit.

"I went shopping a few weeks ago." Cammie said, looking down at her clothes.

"Not with me you didn't."

Liz leaned in towards Cammie with a frightful expression on her face. "Don't let her Cammie." She whispered urgently, "A shopping trip with Macey McHenry… It changes you…" She shuddered.

The girls laughed at Liz's distant expression.

"I'll go if guys come too." Cammie said.

Bex scoffed, "Pfft. As if you could last a whole day shopping alone with Macey. She would make you walk your shoe's thin. Do you know how exhausting shopping is? Lizzie and I are going to have to come to make sure you actually stop for a break." She looked at Macey accusingly, "She made Lizzie faint once."

"That was one time!" Macey protested. "And, totally not my fault."

Bex and Cammie laughed.

"Guys, it's not funny!" Liz protested, "I hadn't drunken, in like, fourteen hours and I wasn't feeling very well on the day either."

"Where can you shop in this town anyway?" Macey asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Um… there's a mall a few streets-" Cammie started.

"Cool. We're going." Macey ended just as the teacher walked in and the lesson started.

Grant and Zach were both looking at each other with uncertain expressions on their faces. "Didn't they meet Cammie yesterday?" Zach whispered, Grant nodded. "They made friends very quickly…"

"Almost too quickly." Grant agreed.

"I don't like them."

"But their… just teenagers."

"The Circle recruits young." Zach stated knowingly.

"Fine, but they're just teenage _girls._"

"And I was just a teenage boy." Zach pointed.

"Yeah, your average teenaged boy who goes to the local school for assassins just down the road." Grant scoffed.

Zach sighed, "I still don't trust them. I guess we know what were doing this friday."

Grant's lips formed a smile as he put out a hand and wiggled his fingers, "Shopping." He said in the most girly voice a boy can do in a whisper.

Zach stared at him and blinked. "Please don't do that again."

Grant just chuckled.

* * *

At lunch that day, Macey walked up to the table and sat down in the seat next to Bex.

"So what time do you guys want picking up on friday?" She asked as she started eating her salad. Only to chew on it for a second before grimacing. "High school food is _so_gross."

"It's a salad." Liz said. Macey just stared at her with an _'and?'_expression. "You can't go _that_ wrong with a salad."

Macey shook her head at Liz and continued spearing her food, only to not eat it.

"Why don't we just go after school?" Bex suggested.

Macey shrugged and was about to agree when someone caught her eye over Cammie's shoulder. Cammie spun around just in time to see Zach standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Bex almost snarled.

Zach put his arms up, signalling peace. "Just a lab partner returning a book." He turned to Cammie and handed her notebook back to her. "See you round, Gallagher Girl." He smirked before walking back over to his friends.

Cammie turned back around to see three mortified expressions staring at her. "What?" Cammie asked confusedly.

"Wh - what did he call you?" Liz stuttered.

Cammie looked at her and furrowed her brows quizzically, "… Just some stupid nickname."

"What was his inspiration for such a nickname?" Macey asked.

Cammie was starting to get very confused about the reaction to a nickname some egoistic lab partner gave her. "Some stupid reason. Does it matter?"

"Yes." All three girls said in unison.

Cammie sighed, "I was listening to Noel Gallagher in chemistry, happy?" Her friends seemed happy with the answer as they all relaxed and started eating again. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because…" Macey started, "It's always important to know the inspiration of a nickname a guy has given a girl. It tells a lot about their feelings towards them." Macey smiled, seemingly satisfied with her reply.

"What?" Cammie shook her head in confusion.

"Well, it's hard to know in this case considering we don't know the guy all that well but-"

"Guys, we are lab partners. We've met once." Cammie put out.

Macey and Bex both shared a not-so-descreet grin with each other, "Yeah, whatever Cam." Bex giggled.

* * *

**A/N. So please tell me if I have made any mistakes. Or what you want from this; more humour, faster pace, a special scene you want to suggest, relationship ideas. Anything. Im all ears (eyes?).**

**I also didn't read through this before I put it up (I'm tired) So sorry if there is any sp mistakes. I will change them ****tomorrow! Xxxx**

* * *

_**~Review Reply~**_

_**Gallaghergirl4evs - I wasn't being serious about writing the poem. I was -however- being serious about me not being a poet. So, tell you what, fifteen more reviews and you get yourself a poem (but Im not promising anything about it's quality). Xxx  
**_

_**PlainlsPrettiest- Aww, thank you so much! You're review alone made my day! Xxx**_

_**TV (there are two TV's btw) - He he, we will have to wait an see... And thank you, Im really glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! Xxx**_

_**NYCdream- Yeah, they haven't actually officialy met yet. Sorry. It will happen though. Under what circumstances might be slightly different though... Thank you so much for reviewing! Xxx**_

_**and bonfires lit up the shores - Oh no! Not at all! One thing I am disliking about your reviews though - your getting me even more excited for UWS! (EEEP!) And I have homework to do... I'm joking, I'm loving your reviews! They are the most honest, which I need. And yeah, i agree it might be too cliche if they all get together. But I kinda want Liz and Jonas - I think they are adorable! Thankk you so much for you reviews! Xxxx**_

_**GallagherGirlXOX- He he, their might be a little mix up with them working it out... Thanks for reviewing XXxx**_

_**Guest - He he, Thank you! And I sure did, just for you Xxxx**_

_**Paris Polkadots and Laughter - Yeah, Im a brit. And that's so cool! What's Canada really like? And yeah, it kind of annoys me with the whole 'British accent' thing. There are so many different types. And most of us aren't that posh (well from my perspective anyway). I think it's just called ice fishing... Im not sure actually... ha ha! And yeah - Brits get so many stereotypes, top hats (I've only seen people wear them to parties), horse and cart (we actually have these things called cars nowadays...), Big lips (we have normal lips!), Tea lovers (... no. okay. Thats true. We drink a lot of tea). I've always hated stereotypes, especially watching them on the tele. And thank you, i'm glad your enjoying it! And don't worry - I love long reviews! (Sorry about my long reply!) Xxxx**_

_**Guest - Thank you so, so much! If there's anything you don't like about it, just shout! Xxxx**_

_**TV - Everyday? Gosh, I'll try. But I'm afraid homework must take priority. But I will try and keep the frequency up as much as pos! Especially on weekends! I will try hard. Im really glad you liked it so much! Thank you for the review! Xxx**_

_**Herluvsreading - Sorry, this is the last short chapter. Thank you for telling me. And I will change Macey as well - thanks for that, I havent read the books in a while! And also, do you know if Grant has blue eyes (or if there is anything wrong in his description)? Because I wasn't sure and kind of made it up (while remembering the Greek God thing). Thank you so much for the help and the review! Xxxx**_

_**XxCandygirlxX - Ha ha, Thank you! Im so happy you liked it! And - whoop! Go Britain! (Were definitely the best...) Xxxx**_


	4. Your Average Shopping Trip

**A/N. Heya! Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! So so so happy! Im so sorry I haven't updated the last couple of days, looooaads of homework. But here is another one! Xxxx**

**(Btw, this is set in an American mall, and I have never been to one. I have no idea how different they are to English ones, ****because they sound a bit different from what I have read. But if something's wrong, let me know! xx)**

**Ooh, and one more thing. I have to do a short story as an english homework. And I am fresh out of ideas. Any original short story ideas that any of you have, I would welcome them deeply. Thank you! Xxxx**

* * *

**4**

**~Your Average Shopping Trip~**

* * *

"I'm still not sure why we have to do this." Cammie said as the four of them walked through the double doors of the local shopping mall. It was like walking into a wall of snow the air conditioning was so cold. "I have tons of clothes… Maybe not tons, but enough." Macey stopped to study Cammie's clothes and gave her a disgusted look. Cammie looked down at her dark green tank top that had a hole at the rim, tattered jeans and dirty white converse. "These were in fashion when I got them…" She tried to defend herself. Macey just rolled her eyes.

"God Cammie," Liz tried to imitate Macey's expression, "You should know by now, fashion is a type of hideousness so insufferable that they_ have to_ alter it, like, at_ least_every four months." She giggled.

"Yeah, if they didn't people like Macey wouldn't know what to do with themselves." Bex agreed. Macey was glaring daggers like ice shards at the girls as all three of them started laughing. "Alright Mace, what do you want to do first?"

Her face lit up and her eyes glistened evilly. Cammie almost wanted to take a step back at her expression. "Shoes."

* * *

They were right. Cammie thought they had been over exaggerating. But no, their description sounded dead on.

It was only half way through their shopping trip (and Cammie knew this because Macey had insisted on staying until the stores shut) and she felt as if her feet alone weighed more than she did. And Cammie was fit - she didn't get exhausted easily. But shopping is really an olympic sport in disguise. And Macey would win gold. Walking proudly in front with armfuls of shopping bags that, even though they were large, still hung nicely from her arms and looked as though they were a part of her outfit. The other three, however, were trailing behind her with blistered feet and shuffling their shopping bags awkwardly up their arms. Liz had to keep stopping every now and then just to re-adjust her grip and then have to run to catch up to them before she dropped another bag.

"Water." Bex gasped. "I need some water."

Macey spun around to look at the three a few feet behind her. She almost laughed at them before shrugging. "Okay. Let's take a break."

They sat down at a small cafe on the top floor and ordered some drinks.

Cammie looked down at the mall below. It was full with people walking in and out the hundreds of different stores. Cammie had never seen the place this busy. She had been shopping in the same mall since she was in diapers. She remembered getting ice cream with her Mom and sitting by the water fountain with her. They would throw in a coin and make a wish. Not that they ever came true - but six-year-old Cammie didn't mind. She had just always been happy to see her Mom.

Cammie smiled at the memory, looking down at the fountain in the centre of the ground floor, when she spotted something. A boy wearing a green hoodie and some jeans was buying a pretzel from a stand a few feet away from the fountain. She usually wouldn't have thought anything of it, but once she could see the boys face, she slightly screwed her features up in confusion. It was the boy she had crashed into the other day, the one who winked at Bex in the cafeteria on the second day. Grant.

It would have been fine, seeing him at the mall and all. Normal. But what made it not fine, was that she had seen him wearing a blue hoodie and chinos on the way to the mall. He had been standing by a car with his back towards them, talking to some other people she couldn't see the faces of. Cammie wouldn't have even known it was him, only being able to see the back of his head, if she hadn't seen his reflection in the car's side mirror.

She was about to turn to the other three to tell them when her eyes lingered on a shop on the second floor, and walking out of it's doors was Jonas, muttering things to himself. Cammie frowned, if they were both in the same place, wouldn't they be together.

"What is it Cammie?" Liz asked.

Bex and Macey were both in deep conversation with each other while Liz looked at her with concern. "Ur, guys?" She asked, gaining Macey and Bex's attention, "Are those guys… following us?"

Liz, Macey and Bex all seemed to go into some kind of frenzy as they all looked around the mall urgently.

"Where?" Bex asked.

"Um… you know that guy Grant and his buddy Jonas?"

"Liz's Jonas?" Macey asked in confusion. Liz either didn't hear the comment or just ignored it as she continued scanning the mall.

Cammie nodded, "Yeah. I saw Grant earlier and then just now. Right down th-" As she turned to point at the pretzel stand, the boy was gone.

"He could just be shopping." Liz suggested.

"I mean, I saw him while we were on our way here. But he was wearing different clothes…" She screwed her features in confusion, then shrugged it off, "It's nothing. I probably just imagined it."

Bex and Macey shared a look while Macey shrugged, "You're probably right."

Liz nodded her agreement, "Probably just a look alike."

Cammie nodded, trying to convince herself, but it didn't work.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll just be a sec." Bex said.

"Me too, I'll go with you." Macey got up with Bex and they both walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"So," Liz said, turning to Cammie, "Done the chemistry homework yet?"

* * *

As soon as the two were out of sight, Bex grabbed Macey's arm tightly.

"It's the boys?" She 'whispered' with an urgent expression on her face. "But their just… Boys."

Macey shrugged, "The circle recruits young." She said as they both moved to stand behind a pillar.

"Or maybe they aren't here to do the job themselves, maybe they're just spies for the circle." Bex suggested, "Like, just to check on things before the _real _guys come for her."

"Either way, they're bad news." Macey summarised, "They're only going to disrupt our mission with Cammie."

Bex looked down at the ground disappointedly, "But we weren't expecting anyone this early on in the mission."

"Yeah, they found her quite quickly. They're good." Macey agreed, but then said in a sing-song voice "But we're better."

"And it's not like they're a big problem yet," Bex assured herself, "With one call, we could have them taken out in seconds." She said, snapping her fingers in emphasis.

"That," Macey said mischievously, "Or we could do it ourselves."

"Yeah, they would be running around in _circles_ by the time we were done with them." Bex snorted at her joke.

"With one kick, their face would cav-in."

The girls both laughed at their pitiful humour. But as a thought crossed over Macey, her laughter died. "How did Cammie spot them before we did?"

Bex stopped laughing too and looked at Macey. "…Maybe we should leave this bit out of our report."

"Agreed," Macey stated, "It's not like we wouldn't have spotted them in, like, a matter of minutes after she did anyways."

"Yeah." Bex assured, nodding her head. "Just a matter of minutes…"

"Seconds, really." Macey said before Bex nodded and they both made their way back to Liz and Cammie.

* * *

"Ur, guys? Are those guys... following us?" Cammie asked.

As Zach tilted his head slightly to the side so he could watch them out of the corner of his eye, her 'friends' were all looking around the mall wildly.

Zach turned again to look as if he were paying attention to the menu, then held it up so he could talk into his comms unit without anyone thinking he was schizophrenic and talking to himself.

"We have a problem." He whispered.

"Tell me about it," Jonas' voice came through, "they aren't bringing out the new Sims expansion pack until next month!"

Zach sighed, "Jonas, stop browsing for computer games. We're on a mission."

"Techinically, our mission is to act normal…" He retorted.

"No, 'technically', our mission is to protect Cammie."

"You play Sims?" Nick's voice said in his ear.

"He's actually pretty good at it." Grant said, "I watched him play once. Each building is like his own perfected piece of architecture."

Zach could practically hear Jonas go a dark red. His eyes flickered back over to the girls' table, "Liz's Jonas?" One of them asked. Cammie nodded.

"Guy's." Zach whispered, "They're onto us. Grant, Jonas, move positions. ASAP."

"Copy that."

"Have they spotted me?" Nick asked

"Not that I know of, but go…" He trailed off, looking for something Nick could do while the girls were alert, "Kiss a baby or something." He finally said in frustration.

"Aw, but Zach," Nick whined sarcastically, "All the cute one's are with their parents."

"What are you going to do Zach?" Grant came through.

Macey and Bex and just got up from the table and were walking to the girls bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Dude, no need to announce it." Grant replied.

Zach ignored him as he walked after the girls, making small detours through small stores and weaving his way through crowds of people until they finally stopped behind a pillar a few feet away from the bathroom doors. He manoeuvred to sit on the bench a few metres away, pulling out his book from his backpack and pretending to read.

"Either way, they're bad news. They're only going to disrupt our mission with Cammie."

Zach tilted his head a bit so he could hear better.

"But we weren't expecting anyone this early on in the mission." Bex huffed.

"Yeah, they found her quite quickly. They're good." Zach suppressed a smirk. They had no idea how _Goode._"But we're better." Macey sang.

She was right. They were better than them, not her personally, but the Circle could easily take all four of them out with a single phone call to the right people.

"It's not like they're a big problem yet." Bex said. Zach stiffened. He vowed to himself he would be as big of a 'problem' as he could get. No one was going to touch Cammie. Not as long as he could help it. It was his mission after all. "With one call, we could have them taken out in seconds." She snapped her fingers.

"That," Macey said, "Or we could do it ourselves." She grinned evilly.

Zach silently scoffed. They wished.

"Yeah, they would be running around in _circles_by the time we're done with them." Bex grinned.

"With one kick, their faces would cav-in." Macey said and they both burst out in evil laughter. But a shadow fell across her face and she stopped. "How did Cammie spot them before we did?"

Bex's laughter stopped too, "… Maybe we shouldn't mention this in our report."

"Agreed. It's not like we wouldn't have spotted them in, like, a matter of minutes after she did anyways."

"Yeah, just a matter of minutes…"

"Seconds, really."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Nick asked, sprawled out on a beanbag in his room.

"They were joking about beating us up with cavan and circle references. I'm pretty sure." Zach said, sitting on the desk chair.

"But their just… girls." Jonas said.

Grant put a hand out, "Zach and I already had that conversation. It doesn't go anywhere."

"But are you sure they're members?" Nick pushed, everyone turned to glare at him as he put his arms up in defence, "Just checking."

"Think about it. They made friends with her really fast, hanging around her. Eating lunch with her. And they were saying things like how we were going to 'disrupt their mission', talking about reports and how we weren't a big problem _yet_." Zach reminded.

Grant scoffed then muttered mischievously himself, "Yet…"

"But what_ I_don't understand," Jonas cut in, nearly knocking his laptop off his lap but steadying it just before it overbalanced, "is how Cammie spotted us. If the girls are what we think they are, then not only should they be able to spot us themselves if a _civilian_can, but there are probably members of the Circle running the security cameras that would have noticed us and notified them."

Nick cleared his throat, "Speak for yourself. No one noticed Zach and I."

Jonas rolled his eyes and continued to tap things into his computer.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Grant asked, lazily flicking a knife in-between his fingers, lying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

Zach smirked evilly. "How else do you get someone out of a school?" All the boys looked at him curiously, "Expulsion."

* * *

**A/N... He he he... anyone see where this is headed?**

**If you didn't understand earlier, Bex and Macey were laughing because they were making small puns, like "running around in ****circles****" and "faces Cav-in" like, cave-in/Cavan. Get it? Not so funny but I needed something to put there. **

**Again, any requests or anything, just let me know. I also need your input on something. Whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Because a reviewer (And Bonfires Lit Up The Shores - thank you for your input!) thought - and I kind of agree - that it might be a bit cliché if they all went out with each other, but what do you guys all think? Macey/Nick, Grant/Bex, Jonas/Liz. All of them, none of them, some of them? And of corse, I'm guessing no one wants any Zammie... **

* * *

**~Review Reply~**

**HeartZammieForever- He he, I'm guessing you do want some Zammie! Im guessing your vote is on that. But on who else? Xxx**

**Herluvsreading- Yeah! It was a good point! Adn aw, are you feeling better now? What was it? And yeah, good idea! I kinda based this on your idea. So thank you so much! Xxx**

**Fanfictionwriter2000- Ha ha, thank you so much! I sure will! Xxx**

**soccerlover21- Aw, thank you so much, I grinned so widely when I read this my cheeks hurt. So thank you... minus my cheeks.. Xxx**

**Guest- Thank you! And yeah, humour is kinda hard but I will try to add more! Xxx**

**And bonfires lit up the shores - Blahaha! I never thought of 'Jiz', that's hilarious! And thank you so much, for liking and reviewing! Xxxx**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Ha ha, no I hadn't. But I looked it up and I completely agree... -_- ... he he, "They're letters, not numbers." "Same thing." H aha. Xxxx**

**Paris polkadots and laughter - Of corse I acknowledged your review! How could I not? They're lovely. And yeah, I really want to go! I totally take your recommendation up! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it, and to know that my voice stood out. I'm really flattered so thank you! Ha ha! I love the threat! I'll PM you the rest of your review reply, thanks for reviewing! Xxx**

**damonsalvat0re- Thank you so much! Here it is! And is Vampire Diaries good? Everyone says it is but I've never got round to watching it. Xxx**

**Butteryhighlights- You read my mind! I laughed when I read your review because that was literally what I was going to do! Great minds think alike I guess! Xxxx**

**Purplebutterfly12 - Aw, thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed it! Xxx**


	5. Framed

**A/N Hey guys! I am solo sorry for not updating for the last week or two (don't remember when I last updated), i had no internet the first eek and this week I've had a boat load of homework. But I'm back.**

**And guess what! For those Mortal Instruments fans out there, or just general Jamie Campbell Bower fan's, he used to go to my school (I remember him singing in a concert, and acting in loads of the plays. It was great) But what I found out this week, is he LIVES A FEW FREAKING YARDS AWAY FROM MEEEE! Sorry, don't no why I found the need to tell you, but just thought I would. I don't know why… But I might be going on a few more dog walks than I usually do now I know this….**

**Anyway, thank you so much to all my reviewers and followers and favouriters (I'm aware that this isn't a word, but I am also aware that it should be). Everyone of you made me really happy, especially the reviewers (wink wink, nudge, nudge)**

******So, here we are, tell me if anything is wrong or something. Or just… anything really. PM me or review Xxxx**

* * *

**5**

******~Framed~**

* * *

That monday, when Cammie drove onto the school campus, she was surprised to see the entire schools population - staff and students - standing outside the front of the school. Cammie quickly parked her car and leapt out. She ran over to see what everyone was crowded around. People had their cell phones out, holding them high above everyone's heads so they could get a good picture. Other people were snickering while others were almost in tears they were laughing so hard. The teachers were all red-faced and looked outraged as they tried to control their students.

Cammie's height didn't do her well as she trod on her toes to try and see what was happening. Once her toes started to hurt and she hadn't made any progress, she summoned her Chameleon powers and merged into the crowd, winding through the mass of teenagers until she was at the front of the crowd.

Outside the front of the school had always been a black statue of the man who had founded the school. He was posed so a hand was on his hip and he was looking up proudly (and rather pretentiously - Cammie thought). But someone had superglued a bath towel so it hung lazily off his shoulder and a shower cap was stuck on his head. Several angry teachers were trying to pull the garments off of the statue while others were trying to scrub away the black foot prints that lead from the statue to the pool. The pool itself was overflowing with mountains of bubbles while the swim squad were trying to find all of the rubber ducks and put them to the side of the pool.

Cammie had only just started laughing when a teacher shouted so loudly, everyone spun to look at him, "BAXTER!" He yelled, looking furiously at Bex who was standing opposite Cammie with a shocked expression on her face. She looked behind her to see if the teacher was talking to someone behind her.

"Ur… yeah?" Bex asked.

Usually, anyone being shouted at like that would be trembling in their boots but Bex stood straight with a stubborn expression across her face.

"What's that on your boots?" The teacher asked.

Bex looked down at her brown boots. Her features furrowed when she noticed the smudges of black paint crawling up the sides. "Ever heard of mud?" Bex retorted, still standing defiant.

The teacher marched over to her and bent down to pick up her ankle. "Whoa, what ya doing there?" Bex asked as the teacher was trying to study the soles of her boots.

The teacher looked up at Bex, still crouching with her foot in his hands, "Just happen to be walking in black paint, Baxter?"

He stood up and grabbed Bex's shoulder, "Hey!" she exclaimed, "Watch the hair." She snarled as he pulled her into the open space, not that she actually cared much about her hair - she just didn't want to completely submit to the teacher.

The teacher shoved her to the black boot prints on the ground and gestured for her to put her foot down. Bex rolled her eyes and huffed as she placed her foot above the boot print. The crowd was silent as she shuffled her foot so it was exactly on top of the boot print. It fit perfectly.

The crowd started cheering and laughing and moving to pat her on the back. But Bex just stood their dumbfounded. Cammie knew she didn't do it - even though her boots said otherwise. She was with her all weekend - she wouldn't have had time to pull off something like this.

"BAXTER!" The teacher yelled, making the students part. He grabbed her by the shoulder again, "Your coming with me." He sneered as he marched her into the school doors.

* * *

Nick slid into a chair next to Grant and Zach in Geography. They both turned to look at him expectantly.

"Did you do it?" They asked.

Nick nodded, "How did the bubble bath go?"

The two boys grinned at him, "It worked." Grant said. "You should have seen her face! She's with the headmaster right now."

"When will phase two commence?" Zach asked.

Nick looked at his watch, "About… ten minutes."

The bell rung and the geography teacher started handing out a little test to each student. The three boys already knew all the answers and quickly whizzed through it before Zach turned to Nick and Grant, "We still haven't thought of anything for Liz yet."

"Jonas is still working on it." Nick reminded him.

"Hey, Nick." Grant said, "You said ten minutes. It's been like… fifteen. And twenty three seconds."

As if on cue, the door burst open and in the doorway stood the sports coach and two other teachers behind him. He marched in, ignoring the frail geography teachers alarmed expression, and walked to stand right in front of Macey's desk.

Macey - who hadn't even glance up this whole time - stopped filing her nails and slowly tilted her head up. "…Can I help you with something?"

Grant and Nick were finding it hard to contain themselves after looking at the coaches expression of hatred at the girl. Zach was the only one who noticed Liz looking at them out the corner of her eye. She watched the two boys stifling their laughter and Zach was half tempted to lean over and whack them both to stop. Liz knew what they were up to now.

"McHenry?" The Coach growled.

"That's my name." Macey said disinterestedly, "Don't wear it out."

"Come with me." The Coach said in an eerily calm tone, "Now."

"Why?" Macey asked, looking the coach up and down.

"Do you realise what you've done? Do you know what kind of an offence this is?"

Macey studied him skeptically, "Are you on something?"

"You think this is funny?" The Coach snarled.

"Yeah. It's hilarious." Macey said, clearly unfazed by his threatening expression. "Now, what is it?"

Just then, a few of the football team came to stand in the doorway. They were soaking wet and had a mass of pink glitter embedded in their hair. "Um, Coach." One of them said, bending over and ruffling his hair, causing some of the glitter to float to the ground. "It's not coming out too well."

"This." The Coach gestured to the boys, not taking his eyes off of Macey. "Is not funny."

Macey turned her head to look at the pink-haired boys and stifled a laugh, "So not funny."

"Headmasters office. Now." The Coach pointed at Macey and then the door.

Macey pointed to herself, "Me?" She asked, "I didn't do this. Though, I wish I had. You all look great in pink." She winked at the boys.

"McHenry! I am NOT the kind of person you want to be pulling pranks on. I would go to the headmasters office now before things start to get worse for you." He snarled.

"Whoa." Macey said, taking her feet off of the desk and putting up her hands in a defensive stance, "What makes you think I'm the genius that pulled off this utterly un-hilarious prank?"

"Oh, not much. Only that your locker was POURING PINK GLITTER OUT OF IT INTO THE ENTIRE HALLWAY!" He said, yelling in her face.

Macey had a disgusted look on her face as she slowly wiped away the spit that had been sprayed on her flawless cheeks, "Gross," She muttered.

"OUT!" The coach boomed and pointed at the door.

Macey huffed as she stood up and left with a pout on her face.

Once the Coach and Macey were down the hall, the boys watched as a boy at the front of the class called over a footballer who still had glitter in his hair and was lingering in the doorway.

"What did McHenry do that got him so pissed?" The boy asked the pink footballer.

The footballer chuckled, "That girl is genius. She spiked the water tank with glitter so when the sprinklers turned on, it covered the football field pink."

The boy laughed loudly and through back his head, "That's brilliant!"

Nick looked smug as he said only loud enough for Grant and Zach to hear, "Why, thank you. People should refer to me as brilliant genius more often. Because it's so true."

"Maybe they don't for a reason, you pretentious prig." Grant said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Nick scoffed and folded his arms, "Well you didn't come up with anything. Zach thought of the statue, Jonas is thinking as we speak and you have done nothing."

"Hey, I am thinking as we speak," Grant objected. "just not about another prank."

Zach smirked, "Are you sure about that?" Grant glared at him.

* * *

Cammie and Liz were sitting at their usual table when Bex appeared and fell into the seat next to Liz, eating her lunch angrily.

"Ur… Bex. Are you okay?" Cammie asked cautiously, watching her friend take her anger out on her food.

Bex looked up, "No. I'm not okay." She said, before looking back down at her food.

"We know it wasn't you, Bex." Liz said comfortingly, rubbing her back supportively but Bex brushed her hand away. "We were with you all weekend, how could it have been?"

Bex took a deep breath in to calm herself, "Thanks guys. I just don't know how - or why - someone would frame me."

"What are the teachers saying?" Cammie asked.

"They haven't decided yet. Could be just a suspension. But it could… be worse." Bex trailed off sadly.

"Don't worry Bex, I'm sure it will just be a suspension." She assured Bex. Even though she had her doubts. But even so - it wouldn't be the end of the world if she did get expelled, she would just have to transfer. Well that's what Cammie thought. But both Bex and Liz knew it was much more than that - if Bex got expelled, she would have failed her mission and Mr Solomon. But more importantly, her friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bex smiled, "But when I find out who _really_did this, I'm going to punch their sorry-ass face so hard, they're going to be crapping teeth for a week."

"Ms Baxter!" A teacher who was walking past exclaimed from behind her.

"They're going to be excreting teeth for a week." Bex corrected.

The teacher rolled her eyes at Bex before moving on. She had just left when Macey plopped down beside Cammie. Bex took a look at Macey's expression that was similar to her own.

"What got your panties in a twist?" Bex asked.

Macey looked up at her from her salad, "Didn't you hear?"

"No." Cammie, Bex and Liz said in unison and all leaned in curiously.

"How did you _not_hear?" Macey asked disbelievingly, "Well, basically, I was in geography and then the coach came in blaming me for something I **so **did not do-"

"What was it?" Liz interrupted."

"He _claims_that I put pink glitter in the water tank and that when the sprinklers went off in the football field, it turned the ground pink and sparkly." Macey explained.

Bex's face lit up, "That. Is good."

Macey tutted her, "But I didn't do it. Though, if I were to do something, I would be a bit more careful than putting the remaining glitter in my locker and letting it spill out."

"So your saying you were framed?" Cammie asked. Macey looked down and nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bex held up a hand, "You were framed."

Macey looked up at Bex and looked at her as if she were being stupid, "Uh, that's what I just said."

"Acrually - Cammie just said it." Liz unhelpfully added. The two girls both glared at her.

Bex waved it away, "But I was framed too! This morning."

Macey frowned, "How did I not hear?"

"How late were you this morning?" Cammie asked.

Macey looked in the air for a moment as she remembered what time she got in to school that day, "…Good point."

"I've been with the principle all morning!" Bex exclaimed.

"I've been with the vice principle all morning." Macey complained.

"Don't you think it's a little odd how you were both framed?" Cammie asked. The other three nodded thoughtfully.

"But why would someone do it? They could have picked on anyone." Liz stated.

"But they picked us." Macey muttered, spearing a piece of cucumber.

"To get rid of you." Cammie suggested. The three all looked at her. "It's happened before. At my last school. Someone wanted their ex-boyfriend expelled so framed him doing a prank and he got expelled for it." She explained, then leaned back in her chair thoughtfully, "But what I don't get, is why someone wouldn't want you guys here…. You haven't made any enemies _yet,_ have you Bex?"

The three other girls's eyes all widened a smidge as they caught on. "No. I wonder why someone would want us expelled…" Bex trailed off, looking at Macey and Liz suggestively.

* * *

As soon as Liz and Cammie broke off down another corridor for chemistry, Bex grabbed Macey's arm urgently as they walked back towards the principles office. "It's the boys! How did we not think of this earlier!?" She exclaimed in a not-so-quiet whisper.

Macey nodded her agreement, "The perfect way to get us away from Cammie."

"It's only a matter of time before Lizzie get's her turn too." Bex said sadly.

"So we have to get them before they can frame her for anything." Macey agreed determinedly.

Bex nodded. "Tonight?"

"Tonight." Macey said as she knocked on the principles door and they both walked in to receive their punishments.

* * *

Zach walked into the chemistry classroom and walked over to his seat. Cammie hadn't come yet so he sat their until he saw her in the doorway. They had only had five or six science lessons together in the past week and a bit since they had come, but Zach had started to like Cammie. He had been on lot's of protection missions - none this serious or as long but the same sort of deal - and the people he had had to look over were usually pretentious and held their noses up a little too high, or just strange and unsociable. Either way, he would keep an eye on them from a distance, he didn't have to be friends with them. But Cammie was nice and made him laugh - usually from all the bickering they did, but it made him laugh all the same. She was modest but not so much that it got annoying, funny, and just generally a nice person. Not that many people would notice; she didn't like to be in the spotlight too much and moved around unnoticed. But Zach noticed.

She sat herself down next to him and pushed her brown hair out of her face, smiling at him, "Hiya."

Zach nodded his greeting, "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

"Would you stop calling me that?" She asked irritably for the hundredth time.

"Sure."

"Really?" She said hopefully, her eyes widening.

"Nope." He smirked.

Cammie rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat in resignation, "I only have three of his songs." She muttered to herself just as the bell rang.

"Ok class, settle down." The lean teacher at the front of the class said, rubbing the blackboard behind him. He turned to face his class and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "We're going to do a little

exercise to begin with. Your going to work in your lab partners and discuss what chemical properties you would have if you were an element. Go."

Zach and Cammie both shifted their seats so they were facing each other. "Okay, you first." Zach said.

"Alright." She started, "You would… be a gas at room temperature, because your all jumpy."

"Jumpy?" Zach smirked.

"Yeah, you move a lot, sort of like gas particles." She explained, "And you smell, so all the more reason you would be a gas." She added as an afterthought.

Zach pulled an expression of mock offence, "Well, you would be frozen at room temperature, because your hearts cold." He teased.

Cammie laughed, "Your viscosity **(thickness) **and density would be high, just like your brain."

Zach raised his eyebrows, "Are you calling me stupid, Gallagher Girl?"

"Ooh, and you would be attractive," She added, earning a smug look from Zach but before he could say anything she added, "Because your mass would be so large it would have it's own gravitational field."

"And there I was thinking you were calling me good looking." He smirked, "But I thought I was a gas? I can't be that heavy if I'm a gas."

"Jupiter is gas." She shrugged.

"So, now I'm a flaming gas giant that's the biggest planet in our solar system?" He said amusedly

Cammie nodded and suppressed a giggle. "A smellier version."

"Are you sure about that?" He warned, raising a challenging brow.

"Yeah." She said, "I'm sure. What you gunna do about it?"

Zach was about to speak when the bell rang. Cammie quickly spoke, "See ya, Zach." She said as she practically leapt out of her chair and ran to the door before he could say anything.

* * *

**A/N Heya, hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know if it wasn't long enough, you don't like the pace, think the humour is cliche or just bad (I'm not so good at the humour…). Anything. And btw, in my last A/N in my last chapter, I was being sarcastic about no Zammie. There will be Zammie. **

**And it's quite late so I'm going to post tonight and spell check tomorrow - so let me know if there are any spelling mistakes.**

**For those who aren't too keen on chemistry, I will break it down for you if you didn't understand:**

**- Gas particles are really jumpy at room temp**

**- Not all gases smell but when they do smell, they usually _smell _smell.**

**- Viscosity means thickness - like custard has more viscosity than water. Density is pretty self-explanatory but Cammie used it to imply that he was dense (stupid)**

**- Really, really big objects (like planets and the sun) attract other objects towards the because they are so big. So they will draw them in.**

**- Jupiter is a Gas Giant - a planet made of gas - and is the biggest planet in our solar system.**

**If I got any of this wrong, Im only fifteen and even though I'm okay at science, I'm not a child prodigy and do get stuff wrong - so sorry. Just tell me if I am wrong.**

* * *

_**~Review Reply~**_

_**Fanfictionwriter2000- Ha ha, of corse. And thank you so much! Xxx**_

_**And bonfires lit up the shores - That's alright, and I still haven't got round to it! Ugh, I'm kicking myself! I need to get it! Just so much going on at the moment. Ugh, I hate history exams! Xxx**_

_**ZammieWammie - He he, I like your name. And, ha ha, okay. Just for you Xxxx**_

_**Herluvsreading - That's good! And thank you! Yeah, i'm still getting round to the Zammie. Zammie so far has been pretty weak… But i'll get there Xxx**_

_**XxCandyGirlxX - Ha ha, I'm glad you like it. And fair 'nuf. I would agree personally, you always need some Zammie. Ha ha! I watched an episode the other day with a friend and i was nearly wetting myself when that blonde girl said something like 'what's bout those numbers down there' then the teacher said 'there letters. 'same thing'. I don't even know why I found it so funny - i just did. And the girl with the eyebrows! Ahh.. its priceless. Xxx**_

_**Bluebell2107 - Sure will! Hope you like it! Xxx**_

_**ButteryHighlights - And yeah - I was thinking the same thing. it just proves are theory about great minds further! And yes! Definatley! Glad you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing! Xxx**_

_**KrazyKid500 - Omigosh, thank you so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing and… liking. No, I'm not so good with alliteration… oh well. But thank you. Xxx**_

_**GallagherGirlXOX- Ha ha, thank you! And i know - I didn't make it very clear. I'm not so good at writing funny stuff. Oh well. He he, thanks Xxx**_

_**damonsalvat0re - Aw, thanks! Are you an SPN fan too by any chance? Just wondering. Thanks for reviewing! Xxxx**_

_**soccerlover21 - Ok, Ok, Zammie is in! Don't go to the extremmmme! Ha ha! And thank you - i'm glad you noticed the little details like that. Ha ha, never fear - I love long reviews! Thank you! Xxxx**_

_******Thank you to all my lovely reviewerrsss Xxxxx**_

* * *

******Ps, I'm quite big for sarcasm. So sorry if my A/N''s are sometimes a bit OTT.**


End file.
